


I Know About Whispers

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Coitus Interruptus, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Hamilton References, Hurt No Comfort, Im not crying you're crying, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, No Smut, Ok there's a little bit of comfort but not for Gavin, basically Li can't stop watching dramas and now she's putting them in her fanfics, drama references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: I see how you look at my sister...Connor knows all the rumors. Knows about Gavin's secret affair. He sees how Gavin seems to act around his brother. Maybe it's time to end things now.





	I Know About Whispers

_Heaven forbid someone whisper_

_“He’s part of some scheme.”_

_Your enemy whispers_

_So you have to scream_

_I know about whispers_

_I see how you look at my sister…_

Connor watched from across the bullpen as Gavin laughed and talked with his successor, RK900 or Nines as he calls himself. It’s not that he’s jealous. No. He doesn’t mind that they’re talking. But…he can hear the others. The whispers of the other officers drift around the bullpen like a virus, spreading from one person to the next. Connor isn’t naïve. He can hear them even without having to turn up his hearing. He knows _what_ they whisper about. He could easily shut them up but…his curiosity gets the best of them. There was something going on between Gavin and Nines. He needed to know. Call it clingy, call it obsession, but Connor knows there’s something up with his boyfriend and his brother. The whispers tell him so as they grow louder.

“Gavin and Connor? Looks like they’re over. I saw the detective run off with Nines yesterday.”

“No, that can’t be. I saw Gavin kissing Connor just an hour ago.”

“Ooh, a secret affair then?”

“But they have the same face, why would Gavin cheat on him?”

“I don’t know but obviously Nines has something Gavin wants.”

“Maybe. You think he’s just using Connor?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time he’s done that to someone.”

“I wonder if Connor knows anything. Poor guy.”

Connor sighed and returned to work, trying to ignore the rumors. One would say he was just overthinking, but he knows he isn’t. There’s something Gavin isn’t telling him. He knows he has no evidence to prove it, but he can feel it. And he knows Nines has something to do with it. Every time Gavin would come over, he’d hang out with Nines from time to time. At first, Connor only thought it fair for Gavin to do so as they were partners at work after all. But as the days passed, Gavin seemed to come over more often. He’d spend some time with Connor but once the RK800 turned his back, Gavin moved on to Nines.

And speaking of Nines, he was unaware of the rumors or of Gavin’s little plan for someone so advanced and made for investigations. Behind Connor’s back, Gavin had been trying to get Nines into bed with him. The RK900 had fallen for the detective’s lies, saying that there was nothing between him and Connor and that they were over. Nines agreed the next day and the two had been sneaking around ever since. Today was no different.

The moment Connor had interfaced with his terminal, Gavin grabbed Nines by the arm and dragged him into the bathrooms. They didn’t return until fifteen minutes later when Connor had submitted his last paperwork for the day. Gavin ignored him, moving to his own desk. As he sat down, he looked up to see Connor approaching him. Brown eyes gazed at him intensely. Gavin didn’t notice, still a bit blissed out from his… ‘activity’ with Nines in the bathroom.

“Hey, Con.” he greeted casually, legs moving to rest on his desk.

“Gavin.” Connor greeted.

He’s tempted to scan the detective, but he decided to spare himself the pain. He didn’t want to look at the stains that weren’t made by him or scan his vitals to know what was going on. He wanted to keep pretending that everything was ok. That there was no affair or secrets or rumors. So, like an actor, he wore a strained smile. An act of obliviousness and a mask of innocence fell in with it.

“Are we still going to have that picnic tonight?” Connor asked almost a little too sweetly.

He planned this picnic so he could talk with Gavin in hopes of winning him back. He could have told Nines about their relationship, but he didn’t want to be the one to break his heart. He didn’t want to make things any worse than they were already. Gavin, still unaware that Connor knew about his little escapades, shrugged.

“I don’t know if I can make it tonight, babe. Something came up.” he answered, straight up lying to his boyfriend’s face.

_Is this ‘something’ named Nines?_

Connor feigns disappointment and sighs.

“That’s what you said last time I set up a date. And the time before that.” he complains, folding his arms and pouting.

Gavin stood up from his desk, sighing as well. He pulled Connor into his arms. Connor so badly wanted to pull away, but he didn’t. Part of him still loved Gavin. Once again, he chose to believe him, denying the rumors and the lies.

“I know, baby” the detective answers, “But duty calls and they need me.”

_Is this ‘they’ known as Nines? Are you needed in bed with him?_

Connor huffs and Gavin plants a kiss on his forehead. Normally, Connor would feel a fluttering in his stomach, a blooming of love. But with all that he’s been hearing and the hints staring him in the face, he isn’t sure how to feel. It’s odd, really. The kiss on his forehead shouldn’t burn. So, why does it? Connor doesn’t know and sighs again before plastering on another smile.

“Fine. At least call me when you get home, Gavin.”

But Gavin never called. Connor stayed up all night and waited for him to call or even message, but he didn’t. And when Connor tried to call him, there was no answer. He tried about ten times before giving up and joining Hank in the living room for a movie. Hank had noticed the change in Connor ever since he found out about the first time the android was stood up on a date.

“Con?”

He wanted to ask, to do something about Gavin but he wanted to respect Connor’s wishes in just giving him a chance. But then Connor kept coming home more often on nights meant for a date. At this point, Hank was starting to get concerned. He wanted to ask but before he could do so, Connor murmured that he didn’t want to talk. He sighed and let him be albeit still feeling worried over him. He also found it odd that Nines had coming home late more often, sometimes even coming home in the morning.

The days passed and Gavin disappeared from work and at night more and more. Gavin had told Connor he was just really busy, and the android let himself fall for it, not wanting to believe the gossip in the bullpen. He was stubborn and decided to try for another date night. He wasn’t surprised anymore when Gavin said he was ‘busy’ again. Instead, he acted understanding and let him be. That made Gavin think that Connor still had no idea. He was unaware of the pair of brown eyes watching him as he ran out of the precinct with Nines. The whispers then rose up again and Connor could barely stand to hear them. He decided to leave the precinct and follow Gavin.

He saw them climb into the car together and…share a kiss. A first act of a lover’s betrayal. That made Connor’s heart ache. He willed himself not to move and waited until Gavin pulled out of the precinct parking lot before heading off to catch a bus. He wonders why Gavin is doing this. Why he’s lying. Why he looks at Nines more than him. He doesn’t want to be the jealous type but with how things were, how can he not be? Shoving that inkling feeling down, he got on the bus and headed to Gavin’s apartment.

He wonders if they’re in his bed right now, tangled up in limbs and sheets. He wonders if they’re pressed up against each other, whispering dirty promises and sweet nothings in each other’s ears. He wonders if Gavin is enjoying himself more with Nines, if his successor’s name is the one falling from his lips instead. He wonders if…Gavin even loved him at all.

Connor sighs and is pulled out of his spiraling thoughts when the bus comes to a stop in front of his destination. He wasted no time and got off the bus, heading inside the building and into the elevator. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to find out about the rumors being true. But…he was tired of Gavin ignoring him and running off with Nines all the time. So here he was standing in front of Gavin’s apartment. Surprisingly, the door was left unlocked. Connor let himself in and found the living area of the apartment to be empty.

“Ah! Fuck, Nines! That’s it!”

“Oh…Gavin…”

The android froze in his tracks, turning his head towards the source of the sound. The bedroom. He’s too afraid to scan so he slowly make his way there. He comes to stand in front of the hallway, looking down to find some very familiar clothes. Black slacks. Blue jeans. Dress shoes. Worn sneakers. A tie. Two belts. A brown leather jacket. A black and white android jacket blaring the model number: RK900 right in front of him. Another crack blooms on Connor’s already fragile heart. With a trembling body, he crept up to the room and cracked the door open. His eyes widened in shock.

There was Gavin blissed out and riding Nines, the bed creaking with each move. Bite marks and hickeys decorated the detective’s skin. Connor could only watch as Gavin leaned forward and gave Nines another kiss. Another act of betrayal. Unable to bear anymore pain, he slammed the door open and stomped into the room. The two on the bed startled part as the door banged against the wall, the sound of it echoing off of the walls. For a moment, Gavin and Nines didn’t move. They stared at Connor in shock before Gavin decided to try and amend things. He stood up and slipped his boxers on.

“Babe, I- “

But before he could even explain himself, Connor slapped him as hard as he could. Gavin stumbled back, holding his reddening cheek. He looked up to see Connor with tears in the corners of his eyes and his chest heaving, his LED blaring a bright red.

“You said you were mine. I…I _thought_ you were mine!” cried the android, his fists clenched at his sides now.

Gavin moved to stand in front of him, hands moving to rest on his shoulders.

“Look, babe. I’m sorry! Let me explain!” he begs, trying to caress his cheeks.

Connor only pulled away from his touch, his own hands removing Gavin’s from his face as he averted his gaze.

“There’s nothing to explain, Gavin! I already saw what I needed to! You think I didn’t fucking know?! I only put up with you because I loved you!” he screamed, shoving Gavin backwards.

Nines, who had been processing things, looked at Gavin in hurt and betrayal now. He didn’t need to scan to know what was going on. Now he understood why Connor had been so upset lately and why his predecessor was sad whenever he left the house or came home so late. He had been having sex with someone else’s boyfriend and he didn’t know it. It hurt even more knowing that it was his brother’s boyfriend. He had never wanted to hurt his brother. Not like this. Standing up and putting on his own boxers, he moved to stand behind Gavin. He turned him around with one hand.

“So, you _were_ still dating Connor.” he whispers in a choked voice.

Gavin’s eyes widened, swearing internally as he realized he was busted. His heart pounded and his mind couldn’t come up with an excuse. So, he stood there dumbfounded and his mouth stuck open without a word to say. Nines sighed, looking over to Connor who had tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, brother. I shouldn’t have said yes to him. I wasn’t aware I was hurting you too.” he apologizes, his own LED flickering to red.

Connor shook his head, glaring at Gavin.

“It’s not your fault, Nines. He lied to us both. You didn’t know. Go. Get dressed and go home. I’ll catch up with you.” he sighed.

Gavin tried to stop him, grabbing his arm as he walked by.

“Wait! Please!” he tried but Nines wrenched his arm out of Gavin’s grip.

“No. You lied to me, Gavin. I’m not doing this anymore. I can’t.” he muttered, hiding his own teary eyes.

He then left to pick up his clothes and get changed. Connor sighed and turned back to Gavin who now had regret in his eyes and was still trying to figure out an excuse.

“Why? Why did you do this?” Connor asked.

Gavin said nothing, lips quivering as he stood there speechless. Connor took that moment to go on.

“Were…were you using me? Is Nines the one you wanted? Were all those promises a lie? Gavin, answer me! Tell me the truth!” he sobbed.

Gavin couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ok! Fine! I used you to get closer to Nines!” he confessed, crying out loud.

Connor gasped, his heart breaking completely as he gaped at Gavin in pain and horror.

“Babe, I’m sorry! Let me make this right!” Gavin pleaded, grabbing Connor’s shoulders again.

Connor shrugged him off and began walking away.

“I thought you had changed, Gavin.” he muttered as he walked into the living area. “But you’re still the same. You’re still hurting me. You didn’t have to touch me at all to do it. And even worse, you brought Nines into this and hurt him too.”

Gavin followed him, spewing out begs and pleas as he tried to fix his mistake. But he couldn’t. It was like a sinking ship with too many holes. Too wrecked to sail on. Too full of water to stay afloat. He’d be drowning soon enough.

“Connor, please! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” he pled, falling to his knees and grabbing Connor’s hand.

Connor stopped at the door but didn’t look down at him. He didn’t want to. Not anymore.

“Of course you won’t do it again. You won’t have anyone to do it with anymore.” he answers coldly, pulling his hand out of Gavin’s reach.

“W-What?”

The door opened and Connor shook his head.

“You have no place in my heart anymore, Gavin. I was never your lover. I was only your slave.”

And with that, Connor walked out of Gavin’s life forever. He ignored the fading cries and pleas of his lover become heartbreaker. His HUD flashed Gavin’s status and he watched with heartache as it changed to strangers. It hurt to let him go. He really did love him then. He had given his heart to him, trusting him with it only for the liar to drop it onto lies and secrecy. As Connor made his way home, memories of what he’d walk in on replayed in his head. The words, lust’s scent, and the bed meant for him flashed in his mind. He couldn’t understand. Why of all people did he choose Nines over him? Why did he lie? He doesn’t know. He sighs, now walking through the front door of his home where he finds Nines curled up on the sofa with Sumo. He said nothing and walked past a concerned Hank, joining his brother. When Nines looked over at him, Connor shook his head and buried his face in his successor’s shoulder. Nines sighed and wrapped his arms around him, letting him cry it out. He held him close, crying out his own pain too.

As for Gavin, he was sitting on the couch and thinking about what he’d just done. His apartment was wreck with shattered picture frames, a thrown chair, a hole in the wall, and his clothes still on the floor. Sighing, he stood up and ambled towards the fridge. He grabbed a six-pack and returned to the couch. One by one he drowned in a bottle of beer. Over and over the memory played, the words Connor said to him, the hurt on his face, the look in his eyes, the slap that he gave him, and the sting of regret.

He doesn’t know why he keeps doing this, sleeping with people left and right. He knows he should have spoken to Nines before whole relationship even started but for a moment he had fallen for Connor and gave him a chance. Then the greedy side of him, the lusty one aching for more, looked over Nines’ way. And as they spent time being partners, he found himself wanting him instead. So, he was blinded by desire and want. He ignored the consequences and chose to walk down the wrong path.

And now he sat alone in his apartment having lost the only good person in his life. He lost one person, hurt two at once, and ended up breaking three hearts. One of them being his own. As he finished the last bottle of beer, he hung his head and tears fell to the hardwood floor below. The bottle slipped out of his hands, shattering on the floor. A choked sob echoed in the dark room and he asks even though he knows no one will ever answer him,

“Fuck…what have I done?”


End file.
